


Vacation

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Funny, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lament Configuration, M/M, Vacation, You're going to laugh
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Oikawa et Tobio partent en lune de miel. Voilà l'occasion pour eux de se faire de nouveaux souvenirs. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Je les ai un peu... disons qu'ils sont un peu caricaturés XD  
> Ou alors c'est l'amour cucul qui parle pour eux? 
> 
> Arg. J'ai honte.

\- Tobio-chan! Tu as bien prit ton passeport, hein?

\- Je l'ai.

\- Et ta carte d'identité?

\- Je l'ai aussi.

\- Ton tour de cou? J'espère que t'as pas oublié ton tour de cou, faudrait pas que tu te fasse un torticolis une fois qu'on sera dans l'avion!

\- J'ai.

\- Ok, nickel. Trousse de secours?

À ces mots, Kageyama resta silencieux avant de demander:

\- Fallait prendre la trousse de secours?

\- Bien sûr qu'il fallait..., commenta Oikawa, l'air sérieux avant de s'interrompre tout aussi vite et de se mettre à pâlir. Attends.... tu l'as prit, pas vrai?

\- ... Bah.... non?

...

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'en occuper lui-même.... pourtant il était sûr de l'avoir mit sur la pile des affaires à prendre pour leur voyage!

Oikawa se pinça l'arrête du nez, fatigué.

\- Tobio-chan... s'il nous arrive quelque chose et qu'on n'a pas de trousse de secours, comment on va faire?

\- Tu veux que je retourne à la maison chercher...?

\- Non! On décolle dans une demi-heure! On ne peut pas faire demi-tour la chercher!

\- Mais...

\- Non! On se débrouillera sans. On va juste prier pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien. Néanmoins, rappelle-toi que c'est à Paris qu'on va. Tu n'oublieras pas de te laver régulièrement les mains quand on y sera. On sait jamais.

\- ... ok.

\- Tu as prit des affaires de rechanges?

\- Des affaires de rechanges? Pourquoi faire? On arrive demain soir, non?

 _Nondidiu_! s'exclama intérieurement Oikawa.

\- ERREUR DE DÉBUTANT! ET SI NOS BAGAGES SE PERDENT EN ROUTE? TU Y AS PENSÉ?! fit-il, les yeux en sang.

Kageyama retint un sursaut et ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que t'exagères un peu trop?

Oikawa se fit catégorique.

\- Jamais. Quand nos valises arriveront dans quatre jours, tu verras qui avait raison et quand ça arrivera, tu seras prié de t'agenouiller pour me demander de t'acheter des fringues.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma Kageyama qui commença à regretter d'avoir accepté de voyager avec ce paranoïaque indécrottable.

\- Avec la chance qu'on a? Je ne parierai rien à ta place.

Ok ok, puisque monsieur semblait si sûr de lui, hein... il n'allait pas insister davantage.

\- Trousse de toilette?

Le ton de Kageyama se fit morne tandis qu'Oikawa continuait d'énoncer les fournitures à la manière d'un métronome.

\- J'ai...

\- Bouchon d'oreilles?

\- J'ai...

\- Chewing-gum?

\- Aussi...

\- Bandeau pour les yeux?

\- Pareil...

\- Capotes?

Les joues de Tobio devinrent écarlates.

\- J'ai..., déclara-t-il d'une voix atone, trop honteux pour parler plus fort.

\- Les capotes? répéta fermement Oikawa de son regard perçant.

Obligeant - de ce fait - Kageyama à élever la voix.

\- J'ai!

À ces mots, Oikawa laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et croisa les bras de complaisance en fermant les yeux, laissant son imagination prendre place dans son esprit.

\- Bien. J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour en plein vol.

\- Tooru..., s'exaspéra Kageyama d'une voix suraigue tout en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu.

\- Quoi? Avoue que ça t'excite autant que ça ne m'excite moi, ronronna Oikawa les yeux brillant et brûlant d'envie.

D'accord... il n'allait pas le nier... mais étaient-ils obligés d'en parler devant autant de monde?! Ils étaient sur le quais, presque prêt à embarquer et la dernière chose dont il aurait voulu parler, c'était de sexe ou de capote! Surtout devant les personnes qui, comme eux, attendaient de pouvoir embarquer dans l'avion! Franchement, ça ne se faisait pas!

\- Ça... m'excite mais....

\- Mais quoi? T'as peur qu'on nous surprenne? Mais c'est justement ça qui est excitant, s'extasia le plus âgé, les étoiles pleins les yeux. L'idée que l'on puisse nous surprendre, qu'on tente d'ouvrir la porte... et puis le regard des autres passagers quand on sortira des cabinets, l'air complètement exhausté mais si satisfait! Je bande d'avance tellement ce sera bon!

\- ... Rappelle-moi pourquoi je me suis marié à un nymphomane comme toi? demanda Kageyama qui avait apprit ce mot tout récemment grâce à sa belle-mère.

\- Sûrement parce que je suis nymphomane, répliqua donc Oikawa, sans une once de honte.

Kageyama prit la peine d'y réfléchir un instant puis fronça des sourcils.

\- Moi j'étais pourtant sûr que c'était parce que je t'aime.

\- Oh Tobio-chan, roucoula Oikawa qui vint enlacer son amour par derrière, son menton se logeant parfaitement dans le creux de sa nuque. Moi aussi je t'aime. En fait, je t'aime probablement plus que tu ne m'aimes. De ce fait, je vais oublier tes oublis et juste profiter de ton odeur si délicieuse. Pour. Tout. Le. Voyage.

Déjà qu'il en profitait largement au quotidien... Là, puisqu'ils allaient être coincé dans un avion pendant des heures, le plaisir des sens prévalerait d'autant plus que le confort ne serait pas extrême. Assurément, ils allaient rester coller l'un à l'autre pendant tout le voyage.

....

\- Je comprends pas, siffla Oikawa. Pourquoi on n'est pas assis l'un à côté de l'autre? C'est quoi le fichu problème avec votre putain de compagnie? Il me semblait avoir fait une réservation avant de valider nos billets. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est pas l'un à côté de l'autre comme c'était prévu?! Vous vous moquez de moi? J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à me donner car je sens que je vais exploser! Vous m'entendez? Je vais exploser! Et croyez-moi miss, vous ne voulez pas me voir exploser!

Il était furieux. Et à raison. Au moment d'entrer dans l'avion et de prendre place dans la cabine, ils avaient réalisés que leur place se trouvaient certes, l'une à côté de l'autre mais que le couloir les séparait cruellement d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres. Trop loin pour Oikawa qui ne tarda pas à alpaguer une hôtesse pour lui demander une explication. Explication qui ne vint pas puisqu'il ne cessait de gronder comme un animal en colère.

\- Monsieur... je...

\- Tooru, intervint donc Kageyama. C'est pas elle qui a décidé de la place... arrête de t'en prendre à elle, fit-il plus fermement quand il constata que son amour était déjà prêt à renchérir. Sinon tu pourras toujours courir pour qu'on fasse l'amour dans les toilettes, souffla-t-il durement dans son oreille.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, suffit à figer Oikawa dans son élan.

\- Tobio-chan, complaignit-il d'une voix aigüe.

\- Quoi? Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille et va t'asseoir à ta place sans rechigner.

\- D'accord mon coeur, fit son mari en posant un baiser bruyant sur ses lèvres avant de s'exécuter tout sourire. Au pire on pourra toujours se tenir la main.

Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre...  
Il se tourna vers l'hôtesse, s'inclina poliment pour s'excuser puis se dirigea vers sa place sans un mot, soulageant la pauvre hôtesse qui en profita pour essuyer son front à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc puis de redresser son chapeau sur ses cheveux.

Le vol s'annonçait costaud. Il lui faudrait désormais faire attention à ces clients récalcitrants sinon elle sentait que cela allait s'annoncer difficile....

Elle n'eut pas tord de penser ainsi.

\- Tss, siffla Oikawa. Ces cabinets sont minuscules. On peut même pas y entrer à deux, c'est inacceptable. Et les sièges sont tellement inconfortables. Crois-moi, dès qu'on rentre, je demande un remboursement direct. C'est inadmissible. Franchement inadmissible.

\- Tooru... arrêtes de râler, on est presque arrivé.

Bien sûr, Oikawa pesta de plus belle.

\- Et puis la bouffe est ignoble.

\- Tooru.

Sentant tout le sérieux dans la voix de son amour, Oikawa se tourna vers lui, la bouche en cœur.

\- Oui mon amour?

\- Encore un peu de patience.

Oikawa fit la grimace puis se mit à complaindre de plus belle, cette fois en gémissant de manière enfantine.

\- Mais Tobio...

\- Bon sang mais tu as quel âge? Arrête de gémir. De parler tout court. Tu gênes tes voisins.

\- M'en fous des voisins.

\- Eh bien pas moi. Ton attitude ne me plaît pas.

\- Mais Tobiooooo...

\- Je t'ai demandé de te taire.

\- Mais Tobiooooo...

Kageyama se retint de lever les yeux au ciel puis décida de tout simplement l'ignorer. Il retira également sa main de celle de son amour, signe qu'il était désormais fâché. Il détourna même sa tête puis vissa carrément ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre.

Au moins cela permit aux autres passagers de souffler car cela suffit enfin à calmer Oikawa qui se sentit plus que penaud quant à la nouvelle attitude de son mari. Aussi, il se renfonça dans son siège puis se fit plus discrets. Non sans jeter des regards inquiet en direction de son époux qu'il ne supportait pas de voir fâché. Surtout si la source de sa fureur n'était autre que lui-même.

"Si je ne fais rien", pensa-t-il, "il refusera de me faire l'amour à l'atterrissage... faut que je fasse quelque chose avant que ça n'arrive!"

Quand finalement ils atterrirent sur le sol français et qu'ils purent enfin goûter à l'air frais de l'aéroport et du quai, Oikawa décida de se faire plus caressant.

\- ... Mon cœur? tenta-t-il d'une voix douce quand Tobio eut enfin retiré ses écouteurs.

\- Mh?

\- ...Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein? Je sais que j'ai été un peu indiscipliné mais... je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi pour une chose aussi stupide... tu veux bien me pardonner?

À son grand damn, Tobio prit la peine de réfléchir à sa réponse. Et cela lui donna une impression d'éternité tout juste tenable. Pourtant, il tint bon et patienta calmement jusqu'à ce que Tobio sorte de son mutisme.

\- Je te pardonne.

Oh. Alléluia.

\- Mais c'est bien parce qu'on est en vacance, qu'on doit en profiter, et que nous quereller serait contre-productif. Néanmoins je te préviens... t'as pas intérêt à recommencer. Sinon je fais abstinence pendant un mois. Après notre voyage, bien sûr.

Aouch! Tout mais pas ça. Pitié.

Il prit vivement la main de Kageyama et embrassa celle-ci avec amour.

\- Je te le promets mon cœur! Je serai sage comme une image!

\- Pas comme une image non plus, rouspéta Kageyama en fronçant des sourcils. J'aime bien aussi quand tu n'es pas sage.

\- Oh Tobio-chan ~

\- Mais quand je te dis stop, c'est stop.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur! fit-il joyeusement en l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue. On fais quoi d'abord? La Tour Eiffel? Les champs Élisée? La place de la Concorde? Nôtres Dame? Disneyland?

\- Et si on allait déjà récupérer nos bagages?

Les yeux brillants, Oikawa prit donc la main de son époux et le tira derrière lui vers la zone de récupération des bagages... qui ne vinrent pas.

\- Nan... ils n'ont quand même pas osé nous faire ça, siffla Oikawa.

\- Attends..., intervint alors Tobio en fronçant très fortement des sourcils. Ça peut vraiment arriver? Que nos bagages n'arrivent pas en même temps que nous?

Et oui, dut-il durement constater. Cela pouvait arriver.

\- Je suis au regret de vous affirmer que vos bagages n'arriveront que demain dans l'après-midi, leur confirma l'hôtesse à l'accueil dans un anglais très français. Souhaitez-vous les recevoir directement à votre hôtel ou préférez-vous venir les récupérer vous-même? La livraison vous coûtera 15 euros. Vous réglerez par carte ou en espèce?

Évidemment, cela sonna le glas pour la promesse d'Oikawa qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un scandale.

M'enfin... Kageyama allait, pour une fois, ne pas râler. Après tout, son téléphone se trouvait dans sa valise...

C'est que ces vacances commençaient rudement bien, dites donc!

**Author's Note:**

> En le relisant, j'étais en train de me retenir de rire. L'inspiration me vient de mon propre voyage au Japon. Une catastrophe. On a eu du retard sur la première escale (du coup on a raté l'avion qui partait de Moscou pour rejoindre Narita), on a faillit rester coincer en Chine à cause de la Douane, on a raté l'avion qui nous enverrait à Osaka, nos bagages sont arrivés avec du retard alors que nous même on avait du retard, on a payé une nuit Air B&B pour rien, mon amie a perdu sa carte bancaire (mais on a finit par la retrouver), j'ai fait une intoxication alimentaire (on avait aucun médocs sur nous)... bref, on s'est éclatée TTwTT


End file.
